Jellystone Jape
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A trip to Jellystone Park turns out to be more unforgettable than Dry Bowser expects when he sees Yogi Bear run off with a picnic basket that has Toadette in it!
1. Chapter 1

"Look at that, Boo-Boo, we have more unusual guests in our park!" Yogi Bear stated as he and Boo Boo Bear noticed Dry Bowser and Toadette sitting together at a picnic table, out in the open by the lake as Petey Piranha and Silver The Hedgehog were there to help out.

"I don't think we should interfere with them, Yogi..." Boo Boo pointed out as he adjusted his blue bow tie.

"Nonsense, Boo Boo my bear! We'll just give them the ol' greeting and have some of their unneeded extras in their pic-a-nic basket!" Yogi laughed after adjusting his iconic green hat as he hid into the bushes to make a weird contraption.

Back at the picnic basket, Dry Bowser pulled out a fishing rod from his charcoal shell as he turned around to see Toadette peeking into the basket, shaking his head.

"Kid, you shouldn't play around with the food until we get the fish. Can't you just be patient?" Dry Bowser stated as he lowered his eyes.

Toadette peeked out as she stuck her tongue out with a wink. "Sorry, but my tummy's making a rumbling, and I can't just ignore it!" She felt her stomach growl as she giggled, going right back in.

Dry Bowser sighed as he turned to Silver and Petey. "We really need to keep a leash on her..."

"Well you are the leader of this group. You should enforce it," Silver stated as he was brushing his long silver colored quills.

Petey mumbled in agreement as he pulled out a kite from his red pouch, shaking it with his right green leaf. Dry Bowser rolled his eyes as he went to go fish, with Silver joining him while Petey ran on the grass to fly his kite.

Yogi was quick to get on a skateboard he managed to carve from the bark of the nearby trees, skating by and snatching the picnic basket as he laughed, turning around and doing a quick trick in the air as he went into the bushes, going past Boo Boo.

"Come on, Boo Boo! Let's go and enjoy this food to share! After all, I'm smarter than the average bear!" Yogi proclaimed as he then bumped into a blue tree he wasn't looking at, his skate breaking apart into splinters as Yogi landed flat on his back in pain.

Boo Boo was quick to help Yogi back up, with the two anthropomorphic bears dashing back to their cave with the picnic basket, unaware that they had a certain guest hiding within it. Some time passed as Dry Bowser and Silver came back to the spot after having fished, noticing that the picnic basket was missing.

"You've got to be kidding me," Dry Bowser stated as he lowered his eyes in disappointment.

"Our picnic basket is missing?" Silver gawked in disbelief as his quills fell down.

"Hey, you fellows there!" Ranger Smith stated as he pulled up in his ranger jeep, approaching them as he placed his hands firmly on his hips. "Have you seen a certain brown bear with a green hat and tie around here lately?"

Dry Bowser, Silver, and Petey all eyed each other with no response.

* * *

Inside Yogi's bear cave, the two bears placed the picnic basket down on the table that Yogi had prepared, having made it from leftover planks of wood. As Yogi opened it up, he was shocked to peek in, to see Toadette having munched on most of the food.

"Hey hey hey, what's this girl with mushrooms on her doing inside here, ay?" Yogi stated as he pointed at Toadette.

Toadette let out a huge burp and fart simultaneously, giggling as she placed her right hand on her face while blushing. "Oopsie! Looks like I got caught!"

"Indeed you have, so explain yourself lad!" Yogi asked while still talking in rhyme.

Toadette laughed off her gaseous release as she fanned the air with her left hand. "Well I didn't think I would get to meet a handsome bear!"

Yogi laughed as he spun his green hat around. "I'm smarter than the average one too! The name's Yogi, how about you?"

"Well I'm Toadette! Pleased to meet ya!" Toadette greeted as she gasped upon letting out another fart that lifted up her pink dress.

"And I'm Boo-boo." Said Booboo, who sounded awkward as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

"So Boo-Boo, what are we gonna do with this mushroom gal?" Yogi asked as he scratched the back of his head.

"Beats me, Yogi. We can't eat her... who knows what kind of effects she'll do to us," Boo Boo pointed out.

Toadette huffed as she puffed her cheeks, placing her hands on her hips. "Harrumph! Just because I look like a shroom, you're gonna assume that I make spores?" She then let out a big fart as she shook her head. "I'm not that kind of fungi! I'm a girl!"

Yogi and Boo Boo gave each other puzzling glances, as they weren't sure what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, Dry Bowser was searching around the park alongside Ranger Smith, Silver, and Petey, who were all looking out for Toadette after noticing that she wasn't present.

"Damn it kid, where are ya..." Dry Bowser muttered as he brushed back his red hair in frustration, sighing. "This isn't easy on my bones... I need to relax."


End file.
